All's Fair in Love and Symmetry
by AnimeLover619
Summary: Soul and Kid have started dating, yay! Kid's taking Soul on a tour around his house and end up in his bedroom. Yaoi, lemon, rated m for a reason. Not for kids, the only kid that is allowed is Death the Kid.
1. Round 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Soul Eater series. Never will, and it's probably for the best I don't.**

**Due to the circumstances of awesomeness, I decided to do another SoulxKid fanfic. **

**Me and my friend role-played as Soul and Kid and it was just amazingly amazing, I wanted to turn it into a fanfiction. **

**So *throws you a fistful of papers and runs away* enjoy your yaoi!**

**It's SoulxKid lemon...or is it smut? Lemony smut? Either way, it's rated M.**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Soul Eater was growing more and more impatient as his boyfriend, Death the Kid gave a long, and rather annoying tour of his house, stopping every single second to boast of the symmetry around him.

"Kid, this is getting really annoying. Can we do something else, instead?"

"How dare you! Symmetry is not annoy-," he paused, and suddenly understood what Soul had meant by "something else." Soul looked at him, waiting to finish his sentence and Kid cleared his throat and said "Y-yeah." He nervously grabbed Soul's hand and led him down a corridor which eventually brought both of them to Kid's bedroom. It was all black-and-white, with a few lit candles, and a big black-and white bed in the dead center of the large room.

"Wow. My apartment is smaller than this whole room. You could fit almost everyone in our class here. It's so cool." Soul's crimson eyes opened wide with astonishment while Kid slowly closed the door behind him.

"Best part is-," the door's lock clicked "-it's soundproof too." Kid grabbed Soul's hips and pulled him closer for a kiss. Soul's lips meet with his own and they kiss passionately, slowly making their way to his bed before sitting down. They pull away, both having a red blush all over their faces. Kid kisses Soul's neck and ears before kneeling onto the floor.

"Go ahead Kid. Please me," he flashed a toothy grin, which made the shinigami embarrassed. "It's not like that. It's because of your symmetry...down there." He remembered last time he and Soul were in the locker room, after they finished showering, he found that Soul was actually symmetrical where you can't usually see it. The things he could just do to please such beauty! Such perfection! But, like this, actually happening...well, he didn't know how to react.

"I know you've seen me naked before. Go ahead, please my symmetry." He stood up and rubbed the back of Kid's head and inched Kid's face closer to his jean's zipper.

"How long are you going to tease me like this, Soul?"

"Tease YOU? Look at the position you're in already. If anything, you're the one who's teasing me."

Kid cringed. He knew the scythe was right. "Sorry..." He unzipped Soul's jeans and boxers which took a long while, but eventually got them off and saw Soul"s aching erection. He grabbed onto it gingerly and pumped it slowly. "Am I doing a good job?"

Soul pants and breathes out "Yeah...just go a little faster..." Kid obeys this command and begins pumping the scythe faster and faster, changing the tempo and pleasuring Soul. "How's that?"

"Yeah...you're doing a good job. Much better."

"It even smells better too, Soul~" He took in the sweet, musky scent of Soul and licked the head. He stopped, awaiting a reaction from Soul.

_He's not doing anything..._

Kid licked the head two more times, and gave a long, slow lick from the base to the tip. Soul's knees had buckled and he let out a moan. Kid took the whole head and sucked it, lapping up the pre-cum that started dripping from the slit. "You're good at this, Kid-kun..." Kid took in Soul's erection halfway, making it wet and slick with his saliva. He pulled away, and once more took it in, but completely deepthroating it this time. Soul felt like his vision was going blurry as Kid started humming and moaning around Soul's cock. The shinigami was just way too incredible at this. He continued humming and eventually pulled away and started licking the pre-cum again. After a while, he deepthroated Soul's cock again, which caused Soul to completely lose it and he came in Kid's mouth. Kid swallowed the cum, but had difficulty doing so because it was so sticky. "It's sticky...you haven't cum in a while, have you...?"

"Ah...ah, it's not my fault. I live with a girl meister and it's hard to do those sort of things with a girl around."

"Then this is just a way of releasing your tension-in more ways than one, it seems." He continued sucking off the erection Soul had gotten again, making sure he cleaned up all of the cum from before. Soul felt like he was going to collapse under such pleasure. He started thrusting into Kid's mouth, while Kid ignored his gag reflex. Soul thrusted his cock completely into Kid's tight, hot mouth, engulfing Kid's mouth with it. Kid tried pushing Soul's hips back, but it was no use since Soul had gripped Kid's shoulders using his fingernails and dug them deep into Kid's sensitive skin. It was all over for Soul, the pleasure was just too great. He came again into Kid's mouth, and Kid pulled away from the cock, coughing a little and had cum on his face.

"Gah...Soul, that was too rough." Soul patted Kid's head and said "I'm sorry Kid, you're just so good that I couldn't help myself." He picked up Kid from his kneeling position and they both sat on the bed. "It's fine, just know to not be so rough next time, it really hurts my throat. You even got some on my face too."

"I know, I'm sorry, I really am. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you." Unbeknownst to Kid, Soul had undid his jeans. "It's fine, I'm just happy I got to please your symmetry twice." "Hmm..." Soul wasn't paying attention, he ripped off the clothed form Kid's lower half and started stroking Kid's erection. He whispers into Kid's ear while flashing a toothy grin "You sure? I can please you, if you want."

"Nngh..mnh..O-okay.." Kid let out a loud moan, and Soul thanked God that the room was soundproof as he started stroking Kid faster and faster, while Kid let out such moans and groans of pleasure. Soul decided to use it to his advantage and began sucking off Kid. His tongue danced across Kid's erection and began fondling his balls and sucking on them as well. "Mnnh...ah...So...Soul..." "Mmh..." Soul said, as he started deepthroating Kid's erection and moaning around it. Kid closed his eyes a little bit, and grabbed onto Soul's hair. Soul licked up Kid's pre-cum, letting the taste slide down his throat before he sucked him off again and moaned one last time, unwinding Kid and he came into his mouth. Soul swallowed all of Kid's cum with no hesitation. He licked off the cum that was on his fingers. "You taste really good Kid." He flashed a smile, "If I had known you tasted this good, I would suck you off every day."

"That option is on the table, y'know..."

Soul had lain Kid on the bed and started thrusting one finger in Kid's tight ass, then another. "Ah! It really hurts, Soul-kun..." Soul looked at his lover and said "I'm sorry, I'll stop then." Kid's expression didn't change, but he said "I didn't say you had to stop, either..." Soul smirked, "That's my shinigami, he can always take the pain." He entered Kid with two more fingers and moved them quick, before he hit Kid's sweet spot. "Y-yeah! Right there...Ohh..." Soul hit it several more times, enjoying the quivering boy underneath him. He decided Kid was ready and entered his throbbing erection into Kid's entrance. Kid groaned in pain "Soul!" Soul enjoyed the boy's tight heat that was around his cock, he felt like he could stay in Kid forever. He started thrusting slowly then quicker, but Kid said "Soul...ah...it's bigger...than I thought...your size is...too huge. I feel like...you're gonna break me...in half."

"I'm sorry, I'll go slower", as he begins to slow his tempo, Kid wraps his arms around Soul's neck, and closed his eyes. "Better..." They stayed like this for a while, before Soul asked "Hey...are you ready to go faster?" Kid nodded, and Soul started thrusting faster and faster, and Kid, finally used to the size, began enjoying it as well. Soul began pumping Kid in time with his thrusts and Kid moaned louder and louder before warning Soul, "Soul..I-I'm gonna..." before cumming all over his chest and the bedsheets. Soul came as well, filling the shinigami to the brim with his load. They were both out of breath and exhausted. Soul was still in the mood, however and asked "Hey...Kid, do you wanna rest or go at it again?"

Kid smirked and said "Round 2. But this time, I get to be on top."

* * *

**The End! **

**Hooray, the roleplay was awesome. I have concluded that this is in fact, lemony smut.**

**There will be a Round 2 coming soon, that is definitely going to happen. Let me know what you guys think in le comments below. Thanks, my lovelies! Have a good one! :D**


	2. Round 2

"Round 2, but this time, I'm on top."

"You know cool guys don't bottom, Kid." Soul had told his boyfriend after their intense sexual encounter. Secretly, however, Soul was really nervous inside. A guy had never actually...been inside of him. Kid licked the scythe's cheek in quick strokes, and asked "Please, Soul? I just want to make you feel as good as I felt...please baby?" Soul had to think about this, but it seemed like Kid really wanted to do it, so he agreed. kid rewarded him with a nibble on the ear and whispered something that made Soul harden, "Good, because I want to fuck you til you can't walk."

He remembered that he should prep Soul with his fingers, so he entered using one finger, which made Soul's insides twist and he groaned in pain. He entered two more digits and started moving them around, all while he kept kissing and biting Soul's neck, distracting him from the pain. After a while, Kid had finally hit Soul's sweet spot and yelled out "Yes! That feels great!" But he instantly regretted his comment after realizing he sounded way hornier than he meant to.

The Death Prince smiled at this comment and went even harder and deeper inside Soul, penetrating him and making Soul even harder. "Gah...nhh..." Soul clenched tightly, making Kid's thrusts less and less by the second. "You're gonna cum?" Soul nodded, and Kid grabbed onto his painfully neglected cock. "Ah, ah, ah, no cumming til you scream my name." He gave a sadistic grin, making Soul scared inside, but he could never tell him that. "Le-let me cum, plea-" "Say my name." With that, he covered the tip of Soul's dick with his thumb and started thrusting again, hitting his sweet spot over and over and over again. Soul's vision was going white, he's aching for his release. Kid won. "Kid..."

Kid growled, "Louder."

Soul was going to burst, he couldn't take much more. "Kid...Kid.."

"Louder."

"Kid, Kid, Kid, KID, KID KID!"

Kid was satisfied, and let go of Soul's cock, what seemed like gallons of cum started coming out. Soul clenched tight around Kid and he came into him, deep and hard. He pulled out and kissed Soul on the cheek and whispered "Now, was that so hard?"

"Shut...up."

Kid giggled, and with that being said, they fell asleep, covered in Soul's warm cum, and not giving a care in the world.

* * *

**Hooray, I'm done! **

**There was a lot more to my role-play, even a round three, but I was satisfied with this ending. **

**Comment, rate, review~**


End file.
